The Encounter With Lord Chilled
by TheSerpentsEmeraldRose
Summary: This is a parody fic, not meant to be taken seriously. The idea came from watching the only yet embarrassing episode which introduced Freeza's ancestor, Lord Chilled and how much of a joke my friends and I saw him. Using our old Middle School crossover tactics, we brought back some old Sailor Moon magic into the everlasting joke that was this episode. Introducing...Lord Chilled...


A Very Christmas Sailor Moon: Encounter With Lord Chilled  
2012  
Sailor Moon/DBZ Short Story

All the sailors were so excited about the festive season this year. They were already decorating the furniture with garlands and holly, cooking turkeys, chicken, corn on the cobb and other sweets, and telling Christmas stories by the fire every night before they turned out the lights for bed.  
This had to be the first time that Ashley, Sarah, Gina, Tabatha, and Jennifer all got together for the holidays. They rented out a cabin in the snowy woods up north just to get away from it all a week before Christmas.  
There they would open their presents and eat Christmas dinner there as friends and just talk about the good old days when they started out as Sailor Scouts and just to be thankful they were still together today.  
Nothing would interupt their vacation this time. They were away from home, the Negaverse, Dead Moon Gang, Black Moon gang, Freeza and his Ginyu Force were all finally out of the way!

Ashley- Everything should be ready for dinner real soon!  
Sarah- Ok, and everyone's presents are under the tree now.  
Jennifer- I made everyone's beds and vaccuumed the whole place up.  
Tabatha- And I, like, finished decorating the living room!  
Gina- I was too hungry to do anything so I just sat here and made you guys do all the work for me! You know, cause Im still the Moon princess and all...  
Tabatha- Like, you didn't do anything because you weigh too much to move!  
Gina- Shutup Gagatha! I made Ashley do all the cooking because you always burn it!  
Tabatha- Like, at least I TRY to cook! All you do is stuff your face!  
Ashley- guys stop it! For once I thought the fighting would stop but I guess I was wrong!  
Sarah- Well at least they broke the record of about...well...one day!  
Jennifer- Ok, so how long until the turkeys done?  
Ashley- Um, in about 30 minutes!  
Gina- GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAWD! I'm hungry noooooooow!  
Ashley- Can it, Gina!  
Gina- Speaking of cans, I'm gonna go in the kitchen and find some canned food! Maybe that'll hold me in for a few seconds...per can! (leaves)  
Tabatha- Geez, if that girl isn't eating, she's...well...she FINDS a way to!  
Ashley- Don't worry about her! We're gonna have a good time.  
Tabatha- Yea, so far its been a drag!  
Ashley- Don't start with me!  
Sarah- Ok, I'm gonna go outside and um...check the Christmas trees. Make sure theres plenty of candy canes I guess...  
Ashley- Well, we only have like 4 more days here. I doubt we'll need anymore...  
Sarah- Well, I'll be ok. I just want some fresh air. (she walks outside)  
Jennifer- So, what are we gonna do until its time for-  
Gina- (wals back in) This food really bites!  
Ashley- Gina, what were you eating?  
Gina- I told you! Canned food! But it smelled like dogbreath mixed with an unflushed toilet!  
Tabatha- Like, that was dogfood leftover from whoever else stayed here before us stupid!  
Gina- Oh...my...GAWD!  
Ashley- Gina just sit down! Have some candy canes and chocolate covered cherries...  
Gina- Dont mind if I do! HOM (eats all of it) What?  
Jennifer- Looks like I'll be making cookies tonight...  
Gina- What you asked if I wanted it so...I ate it!  
Tabatha- Like whatever. I had like 1 Perppmint patty earlier! So Im full  
Ashley- Well, I was gonna make some hot chocolate anyway. Why dont we bake some cookies and gingerbread then set up the fireplace and tell some stories?  
Jennifer- Good idea! I'll help!  
Gina- Me too!  
Ashley- Uh, no! You go outside and get Sarah and tell her to come in now. Im sure the trees outside are fine.  
Tabatha- Yeah Gina!  
Ashley- You too Tabatha!  
Tabatha- Siiiigh like fine! Come on, hippo!  
Gina- Coming, umbrella!  
(They go outsdie and see Sarah fixing some lights on the trees.)  
Tabatha- Like Sarah its time to make cookies and tell stories and shit!  
Gina- I dont think shit was part of the program, Tabatha!  
Tabatha- Like, yes it was!  
Gina- What? The shit part?  
Tabatha- Like, what?  
Gina- See? Told ya, Taffyta!  
Tabatha- What?  
Gina- Its some name off this one movie. Its about like video games and crap and it has all my favorite FOODS in it!  
Tabatha- Yea I'll believe it when I see it...  
Sarah- I'll be in in a sec! I thought I saw something over there. (points int the woods)  
Tabatha- Ok, I'll like let everyone know you ditched us to frolick in the woods! (she and Gina walk back in)  
Ashley- (she and Jen bring out the cookies and hot chocolate) Um wheres Sarah?  
Gina- Oh, I think she's putting candy canes on all the trees...literally!  
Tabatha- Oh shutup Gina she went in the woods!  
Ashley- Ugh, what for?  
Gina- She said she saw something but if its anything from Stephen King Im totally staying out of it...but I'll get into these! (reaches for a cookie but Jen slaps her hand)  
Jennifer- I dont think so!  
Ashley- Well Im gonna go find her. I dont want us getting lost in the snow!  
Tabatha- Dont worry, Im sure Ginas fat ass from a distance will lead us back in the right direction!  
(Ashley and Jennifer go outsdie to look for Sarah. They find her standing over a pile of opened Reece's Peanut Butter cups wrappers.)  
Ashley- Damn Sarah...and I thought Gina had problems!  
Sarah- It wasnt me, this was already here...and I heard munching in here somewhere...  
Ashley- Right, well you might as well have some hot coco when we go in. You must have really been freezing your ass off eating peanut butter cups out here...(they all hear a munching) Wtf was that?  
Sarah- I told you! I swore I saw and heard something!  
Jennifer- (saw someone sitting in a treetop, it had a long purple tail and wore some orange jumpsuit thing) Whose that up there?  
(They all look up)  
Sarah- HEY! Whose up there? Are you stuck?  
Ashley- Pfffffffffffffffff! Probably cause he's been eating reeces peanut butter cups!  
Jennifer- HAHAHAHAHA! Ashley, really?  
?- Wha? Who goes there? (looks down and when he eyes them all the girls look shocked)  
Girls- GASP! ITS FREEZA!  
?- Freeza? I swear, who is this Freeza everyone keeps on talking about? (he flies down towards them and lands on some tree stump after throwing another wrapper in the pile of trash)  
Ashley- Well that was rude! Now we have to clean up this mess before Christmas and it looks like it'll take 2 hours!  
Jennifer- Maybe Gina will eat it!  
Sarah- HA! As long as it smells like food she'll eat it...  
?- Ehem! Excuse me, I was talking. Now as I was about to say before I was rudely asked about some thingo named Freeza, I was going to introduce myself! My name is Lord Chilled! I am the most powerful and elite space pirate in all the universe! And I demand to speak to one of yours um...Bardock I think his name was?  
(Gina and Tabatha walk in)  
Gina- You mean Barack? As in...Barack Obama?  
Tabatha- O...m...g! Wtf is THAT thing?  
Gina- I think thats Freeza! Or Cell...either wya theyre both ugly!  
Chilled- Omg! Who is this Freeza you all keep on talking about? Its highly rude to talk about other people you dont know about you know?  
Sarah- No I dont know and we dont know any BArdock and this mess you made in the middle of mother natures especially rude and disgusting! And...wait a minute...how do you NOT know Freeza? Isnt he like your nephew or sumthing? I mean you both look so similar...except your fat!  
Gina and Ashley- Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffff fffffff!  
Gina- (sees the wrappers) OMG! WHO ATE MY HIDDEN STASH OF REECES PEANUT BUTTER CUUUUUUUUPS?  
Chilled- Oh that was yours? Well sorry but that would be me! Finders keepers!  
Gina- Your dead meat, chicken little!  
Ashley- Hold your fire, Piggly wiggly...  
Gina- But that was mine!  
Chilled- Well too bad! Now until one you little popcicles tell me where Bardock is, I'll have to take you with me until I get all the answers I need! Heeheehee...  
Gina- You hear that? He called us popsicles! He's always hungry! That does not bode well for me now Ill end up like one of those kids in Ethiopia! Or Hurricane Sandy!  
Sarah- We know nothing of this Bardock so your wasting your time, Lord...uh...Chili whatever...  
Chilled- Its CHILLED! Why does everyone not get that the first time? And Im not fat, Im just smaller than most others of my race but I pack alot of punch!  
Gina- Omg...now hes after the punch! ITS NEVER ENOUGH!  
Tabatha- Like omg Gina thats like not what he meant...  
Gina- Zip it, Turkey Lurkey!  
Tabatha- Oh wow that like wasnt even funny!  
Gina- MOON PRISM POWEEEER! (she transforms)  
Ashley- GINA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!  
Sarah- No one said to do that yet!  
Jennifer- I cnat beleive this crap...  
Tabatha- Siiiiigh...Jupiter Jade Power!...(transforms)  
Jennifer- Omg...Mercury Turquoiuse Power! (transforms)  
Ashley- My turn? Grand...Mars Carnelian Power! (transforms)  
Sarah- Ugh...Venus Amber Power! (transforms)  
Chilled- Hmmmmmm...your powers have increased a little. I knew I sensed unusual powers in this area...wasnt anywhere near Bardocks but at least I spotted new little soldiers for my impending army!  
All- WHAT?  
Chilled- (He warps them all to his spaceship. It looked similar to Freezas only it was all black and lime green with lights and technical operations similar to Pac man games) Welcome to my humble abode...whoever you all are!  
Gina- The names Gina and Im the princess of the Moon, Sailor Moon, Super sailor moon, super sailor moon S, R, and um...Eternal Sailor moon...and...  
Ashley- Were the sailor scouts!  
Sarah- But dont get too comfortable with us being here...were ending this soon. Now other than Bardock what else do you want?  
Chilled- I want the Elixir of Eternal Youth!  
Gina- How about an Elixir of Total Weight loss?  
All- GIIIINA!  
Gina- What? That fat ass ate my candy!  
Ashley- Thats not the point Gina!  
Gina- Then what is?  
Sarah- What Elixir of Youth? Weve never heard of this?  
Chilled- Naturally, I want to keep my youth so I can continue being the most powerful well, power in all the universe!  
Gina- Wont change your tubby cheeks, lardo...  
Sarah- Gina, would you Shut...UP!  
Gina- No, man! HE stole my shit, its war!  
Chilled- (he turns to all of them and observes them closely. For a moment he remembered seeing these girls before, but they looked somehwta different) Hmm...you all look soooo familiar...  
Gina- Yer darn tootin, we met back in the candy wrapper forest where you kidnapped us and now were in yer crib, Starwberry Shortcake!...Speaking of strawberry shortcake, Im hungry!  
Chilled- (In his thoughts) I could have sworn Ive seen these girls before. Right after they transformed into their skimpy dresses their powers rose just enough for me to remember...but...it was right in the back of my mind and then I forgot! Hmph...maybe it'll come back to me (talks to them again now) Anyway! Back to more important matters! My eilixir...I now you girls know where I can find it. And maybe you'll eventually tell me where Bardock is!  
Sarah- Look we dont have any stupid elixir and we dont now who Bardock is!  
Gina- I keep telling you hes looking for our 'president!'  
Chilled- Hm, maybe Bardock blasted me into another dimension or something.  
Ashley- Omg, who is Bardock?  
Chilled- He is the legendary Super Saiyin!  
Ashley- Heh...wait a minute. I think your mistaken. You see, theres only 1 legendary Super Saiyin and thats Goku!  
Sarah- Yeah...  
Jennifer- The name Bardock does kind of ring a bell though...  
Chilled- I knew you girls would come around. Then you'll help me find that elixir and everything will go my way!  
Jennifer- Gawd your a brat! You sure you dont know Freeza?  
Sarah- Freeza wasnt this bad...  
Jennifer- True...  
Chilled- OMG! I dont know any Freeza! Sheesh. How typically rude especailly for a girl!  
Gina- Well, you should get used to it cause Sarahs gonna be like...your great great great great great grandaughter in law...or sumthing. I dont know!  
Sarah- Gina, not now...  
Chilled- Oh my, You girls are frightfully silly and dull. And speaking of which, I remember who you are now!  
Gina- Great! Your brains finally working, tubbo tubbo!  
Chilled- You were young little brats when I almost anhialated your side of the universe! Your pathetic queen, oh what was her name? Queen Millenium?  
Jennifer- Serenity?...  
Chilled- That sounds about right! Anyway, I was about to destroy everything there, but I thought, well, how about not? I mean, she DID have some elixir. She promised it to me when I returned from destroying planet Plant and searching for that Bardock poop head!  
Sarah- Wait a minute...how come these little things add up to our past? I knew Freeza, (points at Jen) You new Coola,(points at Tabatha) you knew Prince Sapphire, (points at Ashley) you knew Bardock...(covers mouth) Shit!  
Gina- Busted! Disgusted!...Never to be trusted!  
Tabatha- This is the first line Ive said in a while...  
Chilled- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, so you DO know about Bardock! Women are filthy liars!  
Ashley- Look, I only saw him once but I-I never knew him!  
Chilled- (he grabs Sarah and Ashley by their throats) You two WILL cooperate! You will find Bardock AND the elixir! I will reign supreme among the universe...and then...I'll decide your fate later...heeheehee  
Gina- Wow, reign supreme! He sure thinks big for a small guy! Guess hes going for the Big Mac at Mcdonalds!  
Chilled- AND YOU! I'll put you in your place, just like I did your cringing, snivelling mother!  
Gina- Hey dont talk about my mom like that you non elixir, Bardock lovin ass wipe!  
Chilled- TO THE DUNGEON WITH ALL OF YOU! (his guards throw them in the dungeon and locks the door) Heeheehee! Yes, I remember you brats very well! You were pint sized snot nosed little twirps crying for your mommys back then! You didnt even possess you powers! Your mothers were the sailor scouts back then! They always had me to deal with otherwise your galaxy would be nothing but cosmic dust spread along the universe like...well...garbage!  
Gina- Oh, you mean, like all my candy wrappers you so worhtlessly and helplessly threw away?  
Chilled- Yes! They were very delicious, dear! And when I take the elixir and kill your precious Bardock, I'll make you give me ALL of your Reeces Peanut Butter cups for ALL eternity! Well...at least until your dead or if I have to kill you before hand. TOOTLE-LOO! (he leaves)  
Ashley- What a freak!  
Sarah- This is the weirdest mess I think we've gotten into since Garlic Jr. and the Doom tree...  
Gina- Oooh! Let me at him! Let me at that Keebler elf mutha fucker!  
Tabatha- Oh shut it Gina! He threw us in here like we were rag dolls, what makes your fat ass think you could teach him anything other than your full of shit just like he is?  
Gina- This is between me and him, Gagatha, you stay out of it!  
Sarah- Oh no, what are we gonna do? He thinks we know Bardock personally but we havent seen him since when we were in the past!  
Ashley- I know...  
Sarah- Im so sorry, Ash, I didnt mean to give that away...  
Ashley- Its ok...  
Gina- Wait, so now that Lord Chicken guy thinks Bardocks real?  
Jennifer- Tee hee!  
Sarah- Lord Chilled?  
Gina- Yeah whatever his fuckin name is!  
Sarah- I think hes confused, really...  
Jennifer- What do you mean?  
Sarah- Well, he said something about he and Bardock were fighting and he thinks he got knocked into another dimension. Maybe he's in the wrong time period so he thinks Bardock might be around and thinks this elixir might still exist!  
Ashley- Yeah, you may be right!  
Gina- I'll knock his ass in a different dimension so he keep his fat claws off my Reeces peices and shit!  
Sarah- Put a sock in it, Gina!  
Jennifer- But first things first, how are we going to get out of here?  
(Suddenly the dungeon gets a hole knocked in it and on the other side were the 3 outer scouts)  
Gina- Oh, I thought I fired you guys!  
Kryss aka Pluto- You never fired us, we just quit protecting your dumb ass!  
Sarah- Omg! Kryss you found us! But-how? (Kryss pulls Sarah out while Uranus pulls out Ashley and Jennifer and Neptune pulls Tabatha out)  
Gina- Uh, helloooooo? Im still stuck here!  
Kryss- You can roll out!  
Jennifer- No! Only I can roll!  
Gina- Well roll me out then!  
Kryss- Pffffffffffffff!  
Sarah- Well?  
Kryss- Oh yes, Neptune and Uranus and I thought wede stop by the cabin and give you your early Christmas presents. Then Neptune sensed something happened and thats when we found your footprints and the pile of candy wrappers in the woods. Theres only one being in the universe Ive ever known to eat that much Reeces Peanut butter cups and still survive...besides Gina!  
Gina- Hey Im out now! So how are we gonna kill that no good dirty Oompa Loompa?  
Sarah- But why Reeces Peanut butter cups? I thought Fat Buu would have-  
Kryss- Its a long story. I remember eons of stories about Lord Chilled the rest of you would never beleive!  
Sarah- You didnt date did you?  
Kryss- GAWD no! Dont even get me started on who did!  
Gina- Oh who did?  
Kryss- Again, looong story!  
Sarah- So, who are these two? (looks at Uranus and Neptune)  
Kryss- Well, they wish to remain anonymous!  
Sarah- Look, we support gay marriage and all that jazz! No shame here!  
Kryss- Oh no no, its other reasons...  
Sarah- Oh their on the run?  
Kryss- Another story...  
Ashley- Sigh...now that we got that squared away, whats the plan now?  
Kryss- Well, it looks like were making a quick trip to the past!  
Ashley- What? But why?  
Kryss- To visit your beloved Bardock of course!  
Ashley- But that makes no sense. He's way older than me...  
Kryss- Saiyins dont age the same way humans do. And besides...theres more about our pasts we have yet to learn...  
Sarah-...More?...  
Kryss-...Yes...I know...  
Gina- I want to break your time staff...badly...  
Kryss- Break it, I kill you!  
Jennifer- You would think Mars and Moon would be the ones arguing...  
Tabatha- Im craving limes right now...  
Neptune- (winks at her) Wanna share?  
Tabatha- Like, sure thing!  
Uranus- Hmph!  
Ashley- Stop flirting Tabatha!  
Sarah- Can we get a move on? I dont want Chilled to come in and see us!  
Gina- Yeah, heaven forbid Lord Baby back ribs walks in without his pacifier!  
Kryss- SILENCE! Everyone in a circle! SAILOR TELEPORT! (they dissapear from Lord Chilled space ship and land in the Silver Millennium Moon Kingdom) These are shadows of what used to be...so no one can see us.  
Jennifer- Sounds like the Christmas Carol...  
Sarah- But more badass!  
Ashley- Shh! I hear...something...  
(They all stand closer to the scene and they see five girls in their mid twenties. They looked like them but there were contrasts. Sailor Mercury had hair up like Belle's only it was light blue. Sailor Mar's hair was put up like a geisha's and her eyes were a coffe brown. Sailor Jupiter's hair was clipped back with a lightning bolt pin and curled to the small of her back. Sailor Venus's hair was of a spun gold color and glistened as such and instead of a bow in her hair, it was a long see-through pink scarf. Sailor Moon, however, resembled Queen Serenity, only her hair was a very pale blonde and her eyes were purple. All the girls gasped when they realized who they really were)  
Sarah- Omg...they-they're our moms when THEY were the sailor scouts!  
Ashley- Its Courage, Strength, Beauty and Wisdom with young Queen Serenity!  
Kryss- And they're not the only ones!  
(In walks three more sailors who resembled the outer scouts. Sailor Pluto's hair was a very deep emerald green and fell like waves to her knees. Sailor Uranus had long, straight dark golden brown hair wrapped in a tight ponytail and her eyes were a peircing green. Sailor Neptune's hair was wrapped in a loose braid and her earrings dripped in large pearls; her hair was the color of jade.)  
Serenity- Truth, Strife, Eternity! I'm so happy you made it...  
Truth (Neptune)- We recieved your message, my princess! What is the trouble!  
Strife (Uranus)- Yes...my lady...(eyes Truth)  
Eternity (Pluto)- Is it Queen Nehelania?  
Serenity- No. Worse...a wicked space pirate of elite powers has invaded our kingdoms! He will stop at nothing until he gets the Silver Moon Elixir of eternal life! He calls himself Lord Chilled...his power is nothing like we've ever witnessed! I fear he will wipe out our entire galaxy!  
Strength- He's threatened all our subjects who oppose him.  
Wisdom- He has captured most of our troops!  
Beauty- He has even threatened to destroy our children...  
Eternity- No...  
Beauty- (nods) Yes...he's threatened the future heirs...we must do something but even with you all here I fear we do not add up!  
Courage- I sense Lord Chilled is on his way right now to converse with you, Princess Serenity...  
Serenity- What shall I say? What shall I do? My mother will not give up the elixir! It is only meant for my husband to be!  
Courage- You must stand up for what is right...even if it means our lives...  
Serenity- But our children! Our daughters!  
Strife- We have your back, princess...  
Truth- We beleive we will win!  
(Suddenly Lord Chilled and his army flew in. He pulled the black cloak away from his face and his crimson glare frightened each of the princesses. Only Serenity stood her ground.)  
Chilled- So, you all came, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?  
Serenity- Lord Chilled, please reconsider! The elixir, even if I gave it to you, it may not...work!  
Chilled- Spare me your concerns! I know Im irresistable an d all, but were talking business here!  
Courage- She speaks the truth!  
Chilled- Stay out of this, China doll!  
Courage- Grrr...  
Chilled- So...where is it?  
(The present Sailors watched as Serenity struggled with her desicion. Gina was getting impatient)  
Gina- Omg, hurry up so he can leave! Geez! This show is really boring!  
All- GIIIINA!  
Gina- What? That princess is getting powned by Barney the midget dinasaur!  
(They pay attention to the scene again)  
Serenity-...(She looks from her friends, to the Moon kingdom palace, then at the balcony that would one day be her daughters room. She saw all the small children gazing at her and holding their little teddy bears and dolls. Her little daughter looked very sad and worried)...Very well. I-I shall give it to you.  
All the past sailors- WHAT?  
The present sailors- WHAT?  
Gina- What does she mean? She doesnt even have it!  
(Suddenly the image of Chilled and the moon kingdom turned to mist and the scene changed into one whre Bardock is seen with an older Princess Serenity and her daughters and the other daughters are slightly older)  
Bardock- Princess, I don't understand! I thought you said the elixir worked on him!  
Serenity-...I know it is out of my character but-I lied.  
Bardock- WHY?  
Serenity- I just couldnt do it! I couldnt say no and have him destroy the galaxy...I couldnt stand aside and watch the childrens lives go to waste for a stupid, selfish descision!  
Bardock- But...  
Serenity- But nothing, Bardock! I tire of your arguments! You have no idea what I gave up to save everyone! And all you care about is growing strong enough to defeat him!  
Bardock- ButI never said that-  
Serenity- Go Bardock! I never want to see you again! My future is gone, but my daughters lives on...I am only thankful Chilled doenst know the truth of the elixir and what the truth may ever come to...  
Bardock- I wont let that happen!  
Serenity- You cant promise anything. (She vanished in a silver beam and leaves Bardock to stand alone on Planet Mars)  
Bardock- What am I going to do?  
Courage- (She walks in) You must leave Bardock...  
Bardock- What? But why? All Im trying to do is help!  
Courage- Then maybe you should stop trying to help as it only makes matters worse! Lord Chilled would have never found us had you not opened the fabrics of time!  
Bardock- My home is gone and you girls are the only ones who have really given me any hope! I serve Mars now and Serenity doesnt realize the dangers she put herself, this galaxy AND your children in ! You dont know about this race...nothing!  
Courage- Then serve your new home wisely...or you shall cause your own downfall!  
(The scene changes again to some time in the future. Bardock is looking out at the stars dressed in the royal Mars family armor. Music is playing and the guests are dancing and dining with the exception of one)  
Bardock- Princess Courage?  
Ashley- You can just call me Ashley. I am only Courage because that is the royal family name.  
Gina- (when she sees past Ashley) Wow, you were in better health those days!  
Present Ashley- (elbows Gina)  
Past Ashley- Why are you standing out here all alone, Bardock? You may...you may join in and...honor me with a dance if you wish it...(blushes)  
Bardock- (blushed) Er...I appreciate that princess but-Im in no festive mood. Im still strongly worried about Queen Serenity and...and the rest of you...  
Ashley- ...Do not worry. Lord Chilled hasnt been spotted in a while now. Maybe he gave up! Maybe he-maybe he was killed...  
Bardock- Im not too certain, my princess...  
(The visions ended and Kryss teleported them back to Lord Chilled's spaceship, far from the dungeon and in an area they wouldnt be spotted)  
Gina- What was all that shit supposed to mean? That was stupid!  
Ashley- Gina! You werent paying attention were you?  
Gina- Not really. It wasnt about me so I didnt care!  
Sarah- Uh, it was about the fued between Lord Chilled and YOUR mom!  
Gina- That was my mom? Oh yeah her name was Serenity...I didnt recognize her cause she wasnt wearing that same dress!  
Jennifer- Gina, how can you not-never mind...  
Kryss- Lord Chilled drank the elixir. It was supposed to give him immortality, instead it just gave him the power of the gods he would pass onto his family. Without realizing it, he was the King of the Moon Kingdom. Serenity had given up most of her powers without speaking directly to him about it to save our lives. She gave up her own future for us. That is why when Freeza attacked...we were destined to lose...  
Sarah- Oh my god...that explains everything!  
Ashley- Queen Serenity risked it all...  
Jennifer- She was so brave and kind...  
Tabatha- Like, my mom was like the hottest one!  
Gina- So wait...Lord Chilled is my dad from the Silver Medallion?  
Kryss- You mean, Millennium?  
Gina- Yeah that!  
Kryss- Um...not biologically...but legally...  
Gina- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (fart) Oh than the gods I thought that was stuck!  
Ashley- Gina, are you ok? About the Lord Chilled thing?  
Gina- Huh? Oh that? Who cares? He's gonna be singing down on Drury Lane before the night is up running from my Sailor Moon ass! Itll be epic for sho!  
Kryss- Charming...  
Gina- Well anyway now that we got all that down, what do we do now? I mean, we still havent eaten the turkey or opened our presents yet!  
Jennifer- Gina, how can you think of food and presents at a time like this?  
Gina- Simple! I put my mind to it!...Wait a minute...  
Kryss- I cant beleive the daughter of the one being who gave us not one but two chances to live our lives is the one whose the dumbest and most ungrateful!  
Gina- I never said that I wasnt grateful I just dont get it! I mean if that fatass came up to me asking for the elixir, you know what I'd say?  
Sarah- Well last I checked you asked why he ate your stash of Reeces Peanut butter cups that no ones ever even heard of!  
Gina- Thats why its a stash, Sarah! Doy!  
Sarah- Well whatever! You just totally changed the subject with Chilled!  
Gina- Well no duh because you guys already answered the question and he really pissed me off about my candy! I mean who does that Going around eating other peoples food and shit?  
Ashley- Ehem...(tries not to laugh)  
Gina- What? Why is everyone staring at me?  
Kryss- Because its not hard to miss you?  
Gina- I know Im adorable, beautiful and glamorous and all but SHIT!  
Sarah- Gee that sounded VAGUELY familiar!  
Gina- Gee, I wish you would shutup and go away!  
Uranus- Can we get to the point now?  
Kryss- Yes, anything Gina has to say just ignore it!  
Sarah- But how are we gonna defeat Chilled? I mean, I know his powers pretty high but he hasnt really attempted to fight us yet and Im not sure why he would be here if he already took the Silver Moon Elixir...  
Neptune- Ice-Jinns and Saiyins don't age very fast, but over the last few years he noticed something wasnt right. He's been time traveling ever since searching for the elixir in which Bardock was associated with.  
Ashley- And that has to do with a moon elixir becuuuuase?  
Uranus- Because when Bardock led Lord Chilled away from our galaxy, he ran into another race who concocted an even more powerful elixir than the Moon Kingdoms..  
Jennifer- Shit!  
Gina- That would be really disgusting if it were made from shit! Wouldnt you think so? Drinking sloppy, chunky, crusty, moldy, smelly, warm and gooey stinky doodoo?  
Ashley- GINA!  
Gina- What?  
Ashley- Stay out of it, you obviously have no respect!  
Gina- Yell any louder and Fruity Pebbles might find us thanks to you!  
Chilled- (he and a few henchmen found them) Oh! Here you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare!  
Gina- See? Told ya, Hot cakes!  
Chilled- Guards, seize THEM!  
Kryss- Not today! DEAD SCREAAAAM!  
Neptune- SUBMARINE REFLECTION!  
Uranus- WORLD SHAKING!  
Gina- Uh, guuuuuys? Its not really working! All your doing is shouting...  
Ashley- MAAAARS FLAME ARROOOOOW!  
Jennifer- MERCURY AQUA ILLUSSION!  
Sarah- VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY CHAIN!  
Tabatha- Like, Jupiter Oak Evolutioooon!  
Gina- Oh boy, do I have to do everything round here? MOOOOOON TIARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...MAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! (her tiaras just tapped Chilled's chest and clinked to the floor) Aw man! I new I shoulda practiced playing frisbee more!  
Chilled- YA hahahahahahaha! Your powers are like nothing but cobwebs to our divine power! Now you will all follow me to the throne room and THERE you will tell me of BArdocks whereabouts and the elixir! Because I knooooooooooooow w'ere getting close!  
Gina- Geez this guys off his knockers! Or however you say it...  
(They are in his throne room now)  
Chilled- So I checked the time zones and everything seems to be normal...except I know your little friend is around somehwere.  
Ashley- Well if you know then why do you need us?  
Chilled- Well, I kind of sort of need alllll of you, but, I really only need just you! You are the little fire girl um...what was her name? Corsage?  
Ashley- Courage?  
Chilled- That sounds about right! Yes, Courage, thats it!  
Sarah- (snickers) He's about as dumb or forgetful as Gina...  
Jennifer- Yeah, maybe he IS her dad!  
Gina- I hear you Snickering Peanut butter squared eating bitches laughing over there! Chilled is not my daddy!  
Chilled- Whaaat?  
Gina- Um...uh oh!  
Tabatha- Like, omg Gina can you be anymore stupid?  
Chilled- Wait, what do you mean? The only family I have are my parents and siblings! If there are rumors going around about us, heads will roll!  
Gina- No! No its not like that! They didnt mean like my real daddy or sugar daddy or anything, thank the Moon crystal, but I meant that um...somehow we're linked or whatever...  
Chilled- Your so terrified of my power your just rambling, your not making sense!  
Tabatha- Like, what she meant was that-  
Kryss- Tabatha, I swear to Chronos!  
Tabatha- You swear to Hobos?  
Kryss- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuhg! Fine, JUST say it so we can kick his grape jelly ass and go home already! I have a fashion show to get to!  
Neptune- And I have a concernt in two hours!  
Uranus- And I want to finish watching Utena!  
Sarah- Hey! I love that show!  
Uranus- Tell me about it (winks at her)  
Gina- Guys thats gross!  
Chilled- Oh alright, calm down CALM down! Sheesh! I have to gain immortality- the sooner the better and then I have a birthday party to get to in 500 AD on the Planet Zunos! Now, as you were saying!  
Tabatha- Like, Im finally getting some screne time for once! ANYWAYYYYZ! What Gina meant was that like back in the Silver Millennium, when you drank that elixir thing, well, it like, didnt work!  
Chilled- CURSES! I KNEW IT! The little white mouse LIED to me!  
Tabatha- But like after you drank it, somehow you like became the King of the Moon Kingdom cause like that elixir was like supposed to be meant for Queen Serenitys husband!  
Chilled- Thats the silliest story Ive ever heard! You die first! Heehee! (points finger at her and a small speck of energy lit up and was going to kill her instantly)  
Sarah- Unfortunatly, its true...  
Chilled- (stops what he;s doing) What? You-you mean this whole time Ive been the ruler of this galaxy?  
Ashley-...Yes...  
Chilled- So...whether you like it or not, Im in charge of all of you?  
Uranus- Just keep stirring the pot, orange spandex...  
Chilled- Oh, hmhmhmhm, this vacation just keeps getting better!  
Gina- Vacation?  
Chilled- Oh yes, I thought I would take time off to do all this and once that was out of the way Id get that last minute birthday present for my great aunt Frostbite! Anyhow, glad to know the truth after all this time! Sometimes a last minute truth is more jaw dropping than a drawn out lie! Haha hA!  
Gina- Your crazy!  
Chilled- No! Im the KING! You snot nosed brats and your queen were never the rulers this whole time! I conquered a whole galaxy and never knew it!  
Gina- Okaaaay, your bragging can stop now, its rather...how shall I say...annooooooying?  
(Suddenly the walls were smashed through. All heads turned to see none other than-)  
Ashley- Bardock?  
Sarah- Bardock?  
Jennifer and Kryss- Bardock?  
Gina- Omg! He heard his name the first time!  
Uranus- You hungry or sumthing?  
Gina- Ill put it this way, I should be back in the winter cabin eating all the turkey and opening all MY presents! But, in case you havent noticed, look whats happening instead?  
Chilled- (flies towards Bardock) Bardoooooock hmhmhmhmhm...your late!  
Bardock- I was never invited!  
Sarah- Your voice ok, Bardock? You sound kinda funny...  
Bardock- I refuse to talk about it...  
Gina- Silly American dub!  
All- GIIIINA!  
Gina- Ok ok! Sheesh!  
Chilled- Not quite what I meant, I meant, your late as in your TOO late! I already know the truth and I know what powers I truly possess!  
Bardock- Not if I can help it! I'll never let you pass the stories and powers onto that evil tyrant, FREEZA!  
Chilled- Stop stop stop! Hold on, halt, pause, time out!  
Gina- What what? What happened? Was it a technical foul?  
Tabatha- Gina, were not at like a BEverlye Middle School basketball game, stupid!  
Chilled- Who is this FREEZA everyone keeps comparing me to? I dont have anyone in my family named Freeza, well I have my 3rd cousin, Duchess Freezabelle, maybe thats what you mean, but shes in no way interested in space pirating! Shes way more into tea parties and such rubbish but-  
Gina- RAMBLIIIIING!  
Sarah- Freeza is your late descendant. The Emperor of all the Universe, the most evil and powerful being every side of the fabric of time has ever known...no one has been able to match his power.  
Chilled- Freeza...my descendant?  
Tabatha- Ya!  
Gina- Yeah, you two look kind of alike cept he's like 5 inches taller and skinny like a ballerina and horns sticking out of his head like ice cream cones! Oh! And hes not fat!  
Chilled- I AM NOT FAT!  
Gina- (sings) THATS a technical fooooul!  
Chilled- Your SOOOO dead! DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD!  
Bardock- NOT TODAY, CHILLED! YOU DIE!  
(They battle while the sailors fight off the guards that held them and they were freed. They watched the fight from a distance and watched how Bardock finally changed into a Super Saiyin and Bardock was more than determined to kill off the little purple midget)  
Gina- GO BARDOCK! KILL THE LOLLIPOP GUILD!  
Sarah- Why are we just standing here? We should be helping!  
Kryss- We cant fight him, Sarah...  
Sarah- But-why?  
Kryss- Because...only a Super Saiyin can defeat Chilled, Freeza, and the rest of the Ice-Jinns. Our adventures with their kind are only the beggining now...  
Uranus- And we'll be with you all the way!  
Neptune- In any way we can!  
Gina- Not now you two! This is Sailor Moon not Utena!  
(Chilled was finally defeated, but just barely. Chilledd was punched into the ground behind the girls. He slid into the dirt andwhen he stopped the girls huddled around him, awaiting his fate. Waiting to see if Bardock truly succeeded in his revenge)  
Chilled- (to the girls) You-you will all pay! I will make sure my family knows of this-trechery!  
Gina- Is he alive?  
All- SHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Chilled- The Moon Kingdom...and all your other kingdoms...you will all be doomed for as long as your bloodlines pass onto the next generations!...This Freeza...whoever he is...he will be the immortal...he iwll be the most awful monster you will-ever hear of!  
Gina- But...he isnt all that, weve already-  
ALL- SHUTUP!  
Chilled- My wicked little...stepdaughter...the Moon Princess! you-will suffer worse than any other! Than ANY of the princesses here! Heh heh...and the Saiyins...will be anhialated! PERMANENTLY!  
Gina- Yeah yeah heard this and that and-wait a minute!  
Ashley- You bastard!  
Sarah- You creature!  
Jennifer- You horrible thing you!  
Kryss- You sick twisted curr! I hope you rot in hell once Bardoc's finished with you! You tricked our queen and for THAT we'll never forgive you!  
Gina- Really? Thats all you can all come up with? How about this? (kicks his face) YOU FAT, TUBBY REECES PEANUT BUTTER CUP STEALING, CHRISTMAS TURKEY RUINING, SAIYING HATING, PLANET BLOWING UPPER, ELIXIR DUKEY DRINKING, CABAGE PATCH KID! GO TO HECK!  
Bardock- (He flies in in his golden glory with his fists lifted high and as he landed he completly wiped out the existance of Chilled forever...He turned around to face the sailors. He was like a walking flame with neon green eyes)  
Ashley- Bardock...thank you...  
Bardock- Dont get too cocky! I didnt do it for you...  
Ashley- W-what?...  
Kryss- Dont speak to Princess Courage that way! How dare you!  
Sarah- Bardock, I dont understand...werent you and Ashley?-I mean...  
Bardock- I wont explain anything further...I did what I had to and what I wanted to! Thats all that matters...  
Gina- But...then...if you think about it...(sings) But in the EEENNNND, it doesnt even MATTEEEER!  
Ashley- (tears up) Bardock...dont go again! I remember the first time you left me...please...dont go (she reaches for his hand but he rudely pulls it away) But!  
Bardock- No! You wouldnt ever understand even if you DID remember! (he faces all of them one by one, nothing but pain and memories flowed through his mind as he saw all the similiarities in each girl that they had with their mothers. He knew only one woman ever brought a warmth to his heart, but because of what and who he was he knew it would never happen...no matter the second chances he was given...) I must leave now. Pluto will send you all back to your regular time period. After this...I never want to see any of you again...ever!  
(As he turned and walked away, he dissapeared into the red dust of the abandoned planet. Ashley watched him vanish and shed tears shamefully)  
Ashley- I dont understand...I remembered everything we had...I remembered...  
Kryss- (She and Sarah both placed a hand on Ashley's shoulders) It is ok, Ashley. You did nothing wrong. Bardock is just a brute and an idiot. Because of this he has lost everything...  
Sarah- Don't worry Ash...Chilled is gone and our galaxy is safe for now. Theres no more elixir and we're all safe.  
Jennifer- Come on guys...lets go back to the cabin...  
Kryss- Very well...(they teleport back to the cabin. It was like nothing was disturbed. It was just as bright and lovely and festive like before.) Here we are...(she and the Neptune and Uranus girl pick up some boxes and handed each girl their gift) Here you girls go. We just wanted to deliver these.  
Sarah- Thank you...we would have never known any of this...about Queen Serenity or...been able to do any of this without you!  
Kryss- Its no problem! We'll see you another time, but for now, the fashion show!  
Neptune- And my concert!  
Uranus- And Utena marathon!  
(They leave and after they were gone each girl walked int othe cabin and opened their presents)  
Jennifer- Oh wow!...  
Ashley- These...are gorgeous!  
Sarah- Theyre...small paintings of our mothers...how...did they manage to find these?  
Tabatha- My moms still like the hottest!  
Sarah- Gina, lets see yours!  
Gina- Oh, alright alright! Since you begged! (she opened up her box but when she did, it was empty) HEY! What gives?  
Ashley- What?  
Gina- Theres nothing in here? First my Reeces cups and now this shit! Aw man! This really bites! Im ging to the kitchen to get some turkey! (she gets up and leaves)  
Tabatha- Like, why would the girls just give her a box with like nothing in it?  
Jennifer- Maybe they just...forgot?  
Sarah- (she faced the box suspisiously then walked towards the window and looked outside)  
Ashley- Shes just paranoid. I'll go in there and help her. Somone has to make sure she doesnt eat the weeks worth of food supply! (she follows Gina)  
Sarah- (As she looked outside, she noticed something no one cared to noticed before. A larger set of footprints were made before they even came back and it led to the door then to the woods halfway, then nothing.) Jen, I think I know what happened to it.  
Jennifer- Someone stole it?  
Sarah- Not just anyone...it was...Bardock!  
Jennifer- Oh no...  
Tabatha- Like I thought he like wanted nothing to do with us!  
(Ashley and Gina walk in)  
Gina- Ok guys, foods ready!  
Ashley- Sarah, Jen, are you two ok?  
Jennifer- Yeah were fine.  
Tabatha- Ya! Like, we were just talking about-  
Jennifer- (She knocked her out) Woops...  
Gina- Oh, is Tabatha unconscince? Finally! I was wondering when that would happen! Anyways, time for food! MERRY CHRISTMAAAAS!...and btw...was I really Lord Chilled's stepdaughter?  
All- GIIIINA!

End!


End file.
